


Phantom Pain

by Oft



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never went away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Pain

It hurt again.

It shouldn’t hurt.

Clu fixed it.

Made it perfect.

It shouldn’t hurt.

Dyson fidgeted, his fingers stroking over that non-existant headwound for the thousandth time, worry over his code sending signals that shouldn’t exist.

It’s why he went back to them, every time it started to hurt. They covered that pain with another, soothed it away with tenderness and interface, flooded the pings that echoed non-existant code signal.

But it still hurt.

It always brought back the day it happened, a flying sliver of disk edge, glancing over visuals then suddenly the loss of input. Then Flynn glancing over the reason it happened as if it were just an irritant. Tron tried, but ultimately, it wasn’t enough.

It was never enough when Flynn was involved.

Dyson would almost consider forgiving Tron, when he was feeling particularly good, when that pain wasn’t there, usually over a sip of energy, then the anger returned, and the pain.

Then he was back under his sirens’ hands, hoping

hoping

hoping

it hurt again.


End file.
